


По-английски

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тацуя думает, что Шузо нужно совершенствовать английский</p>
            </blockquote>





	По-английски

— Быстрее, — Тацуя коротко стонет и подается навстречу, крепче сжимая бока коленями. — Да, вот так, так охуенно, ты охуенный, еще!

Колени скользят по сбившейся простыне, и Шузо наваливается сильнее, двигается так быстро, как только может, хватая ртом горячий воздух. Прямо перед глазами чертова родинка на покрасневшей щеке, и Шузо не может сдержаться, прижимается к коже открытым ртом, слизывает пот длинными быстрыми движениями. Он не может оторваться, прикусывает, целует, пытаясь помнить, что нельзя оставлять засос на лице, что Тацуя ему голову оторвет, но тот глухо всхлипывает и сжимается так сильно, что мысль теряется в потоке ощущений.

На полу надрывается ноутбук, силясь воспроизвести грохот взрыва слабыми динамиками. Родители Тацуи уехали на выходные, и он пригласил Шузо посмотреть крутой блокбастер: «нужно что-то делать с твоим английским, Шу, совместим учебу и развлечение». Фильм они смотрели минут двадцать, потом Тацуя придвинулся ближе, улыбнулся — той самой улыбкой, от которой из головы мгновенно вылетают все связные мысли, — и Шузо хватило только на то, чтобы аккуратно переставить ноутбук на пол. Даже на паузу поставить забыл, и теперь сквозь шум крови в ушах пробиваются то выстрелы и крики, то невнятное бормотание на английском.  
Шузо коротко толкается языком между приоткрытых губ, задыхаясь, сбиваясь с ритма. Он старается продержаться подольше и не кончить раньше Тацуи, но слишком тесно, слишком охуенно, он уже знает, что не выдержит.

— Не могу больше, — говорить трудно, голос хрипит и срывается.

Тацуя стонет на выдохе, проводит по спине ногтями — длинным движением сверху вниз. Когда пальцы надавливают между ягодиц, Шузо прошибает судорогой. Оргазм длится бесконечно долго, он выворачивает тело наизнанку, выжимает досуха, Шузо дрожит, уткнувшись в шею Тацуи, прижимается к нему всем телом. Тацуя тоже дрожит, ерзает, пытаясь потереться зажатым между их животами членом, и Шузо наконец приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы приподняться и скатиться в сторону. Он трогает член Тацуи непослушными пальцами и никак не может как следует сжать ладонь.

— Шу, в рот, — Тацуя отталкивает его руку, задыхаясь и крупно вздрагивая все телом. — Возьми в рот, давай же…

Он захлебывается воздухом, как только Шузо целует темно-красную, сочащуюся смазкой головку. Член под губами напряженно пульсирует, выталкивая прозрачные капли, и Шузо закрывает глаза. Ему хочется, чтобы Тацуя кончил прямо так, упираясь головкой в его сомкнутые губы, заливая лицо горячей спермой. Шузо почти уверен, что может получиться, но Тацуя не выдерживает, крепко обхватывает ладонями его затылок и тянет вниз, приподнимая бедра навстречу. Шузо послушно открывает рот и расслабляет горло, считая быстрые неглубокие толчки. Знакомый прерывистый вдох звучит на седьмом, член во рту дергается, выплескивая на язык густую сперму, и пальцы в волосах сжимаются сильнее, почти до боли. Тацуя замирает на несколько секунд, шумно втягивая воздух, а потом расслабляется.

Приятная, сонная усталость наваливается так неожиданно и резко, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку. Шузо кажется, он мог бы заснуть вот так, с обмякающим членом во рту, уперевшись лбом в твердый живот, но Тацуя настойчиво тянет за плечи, и Шузо переползает выше, устраиваясь щекой на влажном от пота плече.

— Эй, — по голосу слышно, что Тацуя улыбается. — Родители вернутся в понедельник. Посмотрим что-нибудь завтра вечером? А то твой английский все еще хуже некуда.


End file.
